Confusing Change
by Username-not-taken
Summary: "Why is my love life so complicated?" Jake Puckerman had always dated girl after girl. They just seemed like endless, empty ego boosts to him. He would always say 'yes' to every single female who asked him out. However, he doesn't want to turn out like his father; he's slowly attempting to drop these habits. Yet life never really turns out like a fairy tale. Jitty & Jarley.


_Why is my love life so complicated?_

Jake couldn't help but think that statement over and over again. It continuously rung around in his mind, confusing him more and more as he tried to make sense of everything. His dating life used to be so simple; he'd just smile at a girl and they'd love him. He wouldn't get to know them though; he'd only go on one date with them, _if they were lucky_. He knew that he just used them as ego boosts, then move on to the next faceless girl.

However, he relocated to William McKinley High School. He had a new opportunity to be whomever he wanted. Nevertheless, he had still started out by dating girl after girl. They would flock to him like sheep, then they'd all run away from him as they realized that he was the lone wolf that could potentially eat them alive. Sometimes he'd even date two or three girls at the same time, which caused many jealous disputes. He'd seen these girls slapping each other over him. Scratching, pushing and just plain speaking smack towards each other. The atrocious words that these girls muttered even managed to scare him a little.

_Kitty and Marley._ Those two determined girls had changed everything. He had gotten his guitar and sung to them both of them, individually of course, under the bleachers. He could sense them falling for him, which made his heart burn with acceptance; his mouth twisted into a victorious smirk and his fingers curled into fists of success. He had seduced a pretty and kind yet poor girl with a slightly defensive (and easily broken) heart and a vicious ice-cold head cheerleader, who could make anyone do anything, even if it was something along the lines of: 'You. Stop. I need a table, so get on your hands and knees!'

Kitty had asked him out before Marley did, and he had said yes. Sure, she was crazy, but dating her made him popular and everyone seemed to suddenly welcome him. Not only had he gained the heart of the short blonde, he had gained her popularity as well. The sudden social acceptance was strange to him; it almost made him regret that would break up with her in the near future. He really didn't want to lose this new found approval.

However, he soon got sick of the girl's personality. The commitment of one single high-strung relationship with the demanding blonde was too much. He had broken up with the mean cheerleader. All he expected her to do was cry over him for a day, then move on like every other girl he had dated. However, this wasn't the case. He knew that no one _ever_ broke up with head cheerleader, but he didn't know why until it was clear to the entire school that he had moved on.

Rumours were spread about him. Kitty would bitterly glare at the Puckerman every chance she got, but he always saw the way that she longingly glanced at him when she believed he wasn't looking; he could see the hidden vulnerability in her otherwise hate-filled eyes. He knew that she wanted him back. He could see the way she blindly attacked Marley about sensitive girl's weight and general body image. He acknowledged that both himself and the blonde knew about Marley being his next dating target.

Marley. She was different to every other girl he met. Almost immediately after his original seduction of her, she seemed to only want to be friends. Jake wanted, no, _needed,_ to ask her out; however he now believed that he had entered the dreaded 'friendzone'. He believed that Marley was no longer romantically interested in him. He believed that she liked Ryder; that the jock which she had only just met had captured her heart. He believed that she would never like him in the way he wanted her to.

He knew that he was now too late; his brief fling with the obsessive cheerleader had cost him a chance with the girl who was destined to be a famous singer one day. The one chance he had with the flawless beauty. He even believed that they would have had a chance of _actually_ staying together. He acknowledged that he could always go back to Kitty, but that wouldn't permanently fill the burn of his passionate heart; it wouldn't propel a genuine smile onto his face. It would probably just lead him to turn out like the man he despised, _his dad. _He didn't want to mindlessly move between girls his entire life.

_Why is my love life so complicated?_


End file.
